Breaking Dawn 2
by Rocking12
Summary: Jacob Black never comes back when he leaves in Eclipse. Bella Cullen gets pregnant and gives birth to Renesmee. After 17 years the Cullens, including Bella  and Renesmee, decide to move to Seattle. What happens when Jacob and Nessie run into eachother?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. **

**Breaking Dawn 2**

Summary:

Jacob Black never comes back when he leaves in Eclipse. Bella Cullen gets pregnant and gives birth to Renesmee while Carlisle helps Edward. Edward turns Bella into a vampire. After 17 years the Cullens, including Bella and Renesmee, decide to move to Seattle, which is near to Forks, Washington. Charlie finds out that Jacob Black and his packs are werewolves through Billy. He also tells Charlie that the Cullens are also mythical creatures. The Cullens tell Charlie somewhat about what they are, but don't inform him about everything because of the Volturi. After 17 years Jacob returns to his father, Billy, and runs into Vanessa Cullen (Who is Renesmee). How do you think that the werewolves and the Cullens will react?


	2. Chapter 2

**Renesmee Cullen**

_Thud. Thud._ I could hear the sound of the packed boxes all the way up from my room. I was spending my last day in this house packing up. We currently lived in Sitka, Alaska, but now we were moving to Seattle, Washington. I carried my box full of my books downstairs to the living room. My family already transported most of our things to Seattle. But we also need something to help spend time. Those things were coming with us on our air flight tonight.

"Esme, I got our books from everyone that we left behind." I said to my grandmother, Esme. She was also busy packing some of her artictecture things and blue prints for our new house.

"Oh thanks, sweetheart." Esme replied kindly. "Just keep them near the other boxes." I nodded and did what she told. My grandfather, Carlisle, was at the hospital. He was going to resign today. My parents, aunts, and uncles were all busy packing for our flight tonight. We would land in Seattle at about 10 am. Alice had predicted that it would be foggy and humid. It would not be a problem for me because I don't sparkle like the rest of my family. I am grateful for that. Just then Rosalie and Emmett entered the living room, and put the boxes near the pile. Rosalie grinned at me with her perfect smile, and greeted me. She was always like a second mother to me.

"Hey, ready for the flight?" Emmett asked me, grinning evilly. As always. He is always looking for a reason to annoy or tease me. After mom became a vampire, he could not tease her about her clumsiness, or her sex life because he lost the bet. So now I am his new target. Lucky me.

"Totally." I replied with the same grin.

"Esme, I'm pretty sure that we packed everything. We're done." Rosalie said. Just then Edward, Bella, Jasper, and Alice entered the room, all of them looking breathtakingly beautiful. I usually called them mom, dad, aunt, and uncle, but after I went to high school at age of 7(I looked like 17 because I reached maturity at 7)I had to call them by their name. So it sort of grew on me, I still call them by their names at home too now. All of them grinned at me. I smiled back my crooked smile that I had inheritated from my dad.

"Yeah, we are done too. Now we just have Nessie's bed in her room, which we'll trash when we leave for our flight." My dad, Edward, said as he kept the boxes near the growing heap. Alice danced to Esme and studied the blue prints, and Jasper, Bella, and Rosalie followed her.

"Well, now we just have to wait for Carlisle to get home, and fly to Seattle the next morning." said Esme. "Alice, do you have the tickets?"

"Yep, right there." replied Alice, as she pointed on the kitchen counter. Esme thanked her and went to grabbed them from the platform. She then gave us our ticket for the flight. As she handed me my ticket, I saw that my name was "Vanessa Cullen." I guess we needed to make sure that no one finds out our secret. It is a good thing that they changed my name, because I do not think that I could go another year correcting people who mispronunce "Renesmee."

"Ness, when we go to Seattle, you are going to pretend to be my younger sister. We were both adopted by Esme and Carlisle Cullen when we were 5, when our parents died in a car accident." My dad, Edward, was explaining me the story that we will use for Seattle. "Jasper and Rosalie Hale are twins. Their mother divorced her husband, and she could not take care of her children. So she sent her children to her sister, Esme's, house. Emmett, Alice, and Bella are Cullens. They are all children of Carlisle's siblings. They have decided to live with Carlisle for sometime. So, just remember this if someone asks you about your family. Okay?"

"Yep. Don't worry dad. I'll remember it." I replied with a grin and a pat on his back.

"Of course you will." Edward replied with a crooked smile.

"I will be up in my room." I said to everyone in the room. As soon as I got there, I hopped onto my loving bed. I sighed as I thought how much I loved this house. We had stayed here for almost 3 years. I also had some very good human friends here. I am going to miss them. Unlike my family, humans were not scared of me. I was a friendly person. I was also popular in this school. But that did not mean that I was mean to people. My family always told me to never get too attached to the humans, because we will always have to leave them at some point. I thought about how my life would be different in Seattle. My mom would probably love it more there because she would be near Charlie. I could tell that after all these years she still felt guilty for leaving Charlie when he needed her the most. I missed Charlie too. He loved me from the first time he held me. He was a little mad when he found out that my mom was pregnant. But he could not resist me, as my mom calls it. I was still thinking about going and living with him for the weekends. I could probably sleep in my mom's old bedroom. I was so lost in my thoughts that before I realized it, I was asleep.

"Wake up, Ness. Wake up." I heard a soft voice calling me. I opened my eye slowly and saw a pair of huge butterscotch eyes. My mom, Bella, was looking at me. A small smile playing on her lips.

"Ugh. What time is it?" I asked my mom as I strecthed.

"It's 4'O Clock in the morning. We have to be at the airport. The flight leaves at 6'O Clock." My mom replied. I stood up and walked towards my bathroom. I brushed my teeth and took a quick shower. I decided to wear something casual and comfortable for the trip. Alice had already laid down my clothes on my bed. I quickly put on the white t-shirt, my favorite pair of torn jeans, and navy blue converse. I also tied my hair up in a messy bun. I love it that way. It looks so casual and sexy at the same time. Then, I headed down for breakfast. Even though me and my family are vampires, we all are very good cooks.

"Morning guys." I greeted my family. I heard chorus of "Morning Ness." My breakfast was at the kitchen counter. Esme usually cooks my meals. I love her. She is also the best cook in the house. I shoved down the bacon, eggs, milk, and bread.

"C'mon, Ness. Our luggage is in the car." Alice called out to me from the front door. I nodded and grabbed my little light-brown backpack that I packed last night. It had my iPod Nano, iPhone, my laptop, some of my favorite books, and other things that I would need in the flight. I ran out of the door, and saw a huge car that could probably hold 20 people.

"We already shipped our cars. So Carlisle decided to rent a big car." My dad answered my confused thoughts. Oh, I thought as I hopped in the car with the others. It was very spacy so I could easily stretch. We all chatted exictedly until we reached the airport in record time, due to my dad's speed driving. We got the luggage out of the trunk. I pulled my 2 bags, like my family. The airport was pretty empty, but there were still people staring at us. I overheard 2 teenage boys talking.

"Oh my god. Look at the blonde and the red head girls." I heard the first boy speak.

"I know. How can you be so perfect?" The other boy asked in a shocked voice.

I smiled to myself. I heard that a lot of times.

"But the blonde looks like she is with the weight-lifting guy. I don't think that we should mess with her. The red head looks like she is avaliable. Maybe she could use a little company." The first boy replied. Anyone could easily hear the excitement in his voice.

I sighed as I followed my family quickly before those 2 boys could catch up with me. I could feel the eyes of those 2 boys and others on my back. We entered the departure area. They checked our luggages, did the usual procedure, and did the other things. It took them about 2 hours. We entered the flight at exactly 6'O clock.

"Right here, Ness." My dad called out to me, and pointed to a seat next to the window. A teenage girl three rows behind us was staring at him. My dad quickly grabbed my mom's hand. I smirked at him. He just grinned back. I could hear Emmett and the others chuckling from the front. My mom just looked a little annoyed. I sat next to mom and dad, and I got the window seat. My grandparents, aunts, and uncles were in front of us. I quickly started digging through my backpack for something to do. Just then the air hostess called for our attention from the microphone.

"Will all the passengers kindly take their seats. We are about to take off the flight. Please buckle up your seatbelts. Now just relax, and we hope you enjoy the flight." All the passengers buckled up. I put my belt on too. Not that I needed it. I grabbed my iPod from my backpack. Then plugged in the headphones for it, and turned the volume up. I decided to listen to Taylor Swift's You Belong With Me. I loved that song, even though it was getting a little old now. I glanced out of the window. It was starting to drizzle a little outside. I exhaled heavily.

_Seattle._ I thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Jacob Black<strong>

_What a waste. _It was a complete waste. I spent 17 years running around Canada, Alaska, and other places for a girl who did not love me back.

Bella.

She was probably a bloodsucker now. So I wasted 17 years of my life in misery. I left my brothers, my father, my sisters, my _self_. Everything for her. That bloodsucker would probably enjoying my pain, if he knew what I was going through. He probably did. It did not make me like him more when I realized that he could dig into my mind, and find out every little secret of mine. That is all I did since 17 years. I have been making plans in my head about how to kill him, whenever I come face-to-face with him again. But they have moved on to some other place, away from Forks. I heard that from Sam Uley. He found that our through Billy, because Charlie and him usually gossip like old women.

But not anymore. Billy was admitted in the hospital because one of his kidney's have failed. He was doing Okay. Emily Uley, Sam's wife, and Rachel, my sister, have been staying with him all the time. Paul, who imprinted on Rachel, is the one who usually buys the medicine and does all the things that I should be doing if I were a good son. I really feel guilty for leaving him. He always suffered with me when he saw how much pain I was in.

_Jacob._ Embry Call's voice snapped me out of my depressing thoughts.

_Embry._ I replied.

_Come back. Your dad needs you. Your pack needs you. Bella was not worth it_. Embry replied, sorrow for me was clear in his voice.

I closed my eyes, and tried to fight back the tears that were about to explode out of my eyes like a flood. Every time I have had a conversation with one of my pack brothers or sister, it has been always lead to Bella.

_Your dad needs you, Jacob. Come back. Please._ Embry muttered these words to me, and then his voice disappeared in to nothing.

I thought about it for a long time, as I took down an elk for my dinner. It was almost the beginning of September. It was getting cold here.

My dad really needed me. And I was here whining like a little girl because of that bloodsucker.

_That's it. I am going back._ I thought with determination.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Sorry guys for the short POV for Jacob. I will try to make the next chapter longer. I was planning to end this chapter after Jacob reached La push, but all of ur support encouraged me to update it. I hope u liked it :)<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Renesmee Cullen**

"Thank you for flying with us, and we hope you have a great trip!" The Air Hostess just announced that we have landed in Seattle. I expertly unbuckled my seatbelt, grabbed my backpack and other things, and found my way to the exit. My family followed me. As soon as I stepped out of the flight, I noticed the weather. It was exactly as I had expected. Foggy, humid, moist, and gray. Ugh. The most disgusting. It looked all colorless.

"The weather here is horrible." I heard my mom mutter from behind. Great minds think alike. My dad chuckled.

"Bella, you should be used to it after 17 years!" Alice replied. My mom just grimaced. We reached the long line of passengers who were waiting to be checked. I looked around at the airport. It was an average size. Much bigger then the one in Alaska. There were also many people here. It took us almost took us 15 minutes to get to the front of the line. They checked out backpacks and our things. At last, they gave our luggage.

"How are we going to get home?" I asked my family.

"We rented the same car to get us home." repiled Rosalie, as she pointed to the same huge car that we had rented in Alaska. I nodded as we all climbed the car. My dad claimed the drivers seat. Mom went to sit in the passenger's seat. The rest of us climbed in the back. Dad already took off in full speed.

"Turn the music on!" Emmett yelled. He seriously didn't need to. We all could hear him perfectly.

"You need a CD." Edward replied.

"Hold on, I have some!" Alice muttered as she started digging in her backpack. My eyes widened as I saw how much collection of CD's she had. Alice will be Alice.

"Here, play Fearless by Taylor Swift." Alice said as she handed the CD to Bella, who turned the music player on. Love Story started playing on the radio.

_We were both young when I first saw you_

_I closed my eyes and the flashback started_

I hummed along the tone. Dad had now really hit the accerelature now. The car was almost going at 90 miles per hour. A normal human would probably freak out.

"How long is it going to take now?" Emmett asked impatiently. No surprise.

"Just wait a couple of more minutes. You will be mindblown when you see our new home." Rosalie replied, sounding very smug. Esme, Alice, and Rosalie made it, so it probably would be something very expensive and modern. I was very exicted, even though this happens every 5 years.

We finally arrived at our new home. It was beyond words. The house looked very graceful and perfect. It would have been very old, if they had not fixed it up. As usual, the house was colored in a soft, faded white. It was four stories tall, and rectangular. The windows and doors were a perfect restoration.

"Wow, this place is awesome! I love it." Emmett exclaimed. Carlisle, Jasper, and Bella were in total awe like me, because we were the only ones who had not seen the house before. We all rushed through the door. The inside was the very beautiful. It was very open, and very decent. The insides were also white. It was very light and spacious. I loved it.

"Wait until you guys see your rooms! They all have your names on it." Alice said to us, looking pleased with herself. Emmett immediately rushed up the beautiful stairs. Rosalie rolled her eyes. I also followed Emmett. I got to the end of the hallway, where I found a door with my nickname on it, _Nessie_.

It was colored light purple. I pushed the door very slowly, and stepped into it. It was perfect. Next to the door, there was a white colored desk, with a laptop on it. Right across me was a queen sized bed. On the left side on the door, there a big window. You could easily jump out of it. Next to the window, there were two doors. I entered the first one. It was my bathroom. My oversized bathroom. Alice had already set up my products, shampoo, and other materials. I laughed because I was in love with it. I closed the bathroon door, and tried the door next to it. My closet. It was for sure bigger than my room. There were rows of clothes, hangers, and every type of clothing item you could think of. I stepped out of it, and made a mental note to look at it later. My whole room was exactly how I wanted it to be.

"Do you like it, Ness?" Esme called to me from hear the stairs, her voice was a little troubled or unsure.

"I love it!" I exclaimed as I ran down and hugged her.

"Well I am glad you love it." Esme laughed. The others were also observing the house. There were only my parents in the living room, holding hands.

"I think I am going to take a shower in my new bathroom." I informed her.

"You should also go visit Charlie. I know he is dying to meet you." My mom told me. I nodded to her, and hurried to take a shower.

It was warm and comforting. I had my clothes picked out already. I quickly put on the full sleeve black and white striped t-shirt, dark blue jeans, and black UGG boots. I also grabbed my snow-white jacket, just incase Charlie thinks I am insane to not wear something warm in this freezing weather. I was really exiced to see Charlie. I had not seen him in almost 3 years, because of my growth sprout. I did not want him to freak out either. My dad threw me the car keys to his Volvo as soon as I came down the stairs. I thanked him and headed towards the garage at the back of the house. Like the rest of the house, it was also well furnished and perfect. All of my family's cars were lined up perfectly. Rosalie was already there, examining for any flaws. I told her I was going to Charlie's house. She waved me as I got into the Volvo, and disappeared from her view.

* * *

><p><strong>Jacob Black<strong>

I ran as fast as I could. I almost have been running for the past 16 years. Aside from the time I stop to hunt or wash my self in a river. Right now, it felt even better. I knew that it was because I had a destination in my head, unlike those times that I just kept running away from my heartache. Quil already had informed me that he had lied down my pair of shorts near the cliff. I did not have any clothings right now. When you are about to phase into an angry wolf, you don't think much about what you are going to wear when you change back. I had almost entered Forks. Judging from the sky, I could tell that it was almost noon, around 11:00 am. It did not really matter because no matter what time it was, La Push would always be foggy and moist. And it was almost Winter, so that did not help either.

WELCOME TO LA PUSH.

I read that sign before I even a mile near it. I had a good eyesight. In my childhood days, I used to see this sign everyday. However, today it made my heart pound. I ran to the cliffs. I phased back to my human form after a very long time. It felt really good and weird walking back on 2 legs. It was like streching after sleeping for a long time in the same position. My clothes were already there. A pair of a cut-off jeans, and a faded white t-shirt. I put the clothes on, and took a deep breath before heading towards my little red house. I got to La Push in no time, but the hard part was to confront my family. I hadn't seen any of them for a long time. Quil had told me the everyone was going to be there to welcome me home. Ugh. Even worse, Emily and Rachel had decided to throw a party. My dad was going to be there too, because the doctors had given him a day off. In short, it was going to be the most embarrassing evening of my life. As soon as the red house came in view, I stopped dead in my tracks. This is it. I turned the door knob, and pushed it open.

There they were. Standing with huge smiles. Almost everyone I knew was there, but my eyes wouldn't move from the center where my father sat in his wheelchair. His sharp eyes shining with glee and tears. I did not even realize that my feet carried me towards him. I was fully aware that my family and friends were all measuring my every movement.

"Dad." I whispered as I kneeled down in front of him. I pulled him into a bone-crushing hug.

"Jacob. You are back." Billy quietly said in my ear. That is all it took. The others all broke into an applause. I could feel hugs, and pats on my back, but I could not make out who was who. After what it seemed like forever, dad finally released my from my hug. Suddenly, Embry and Quil both crushed me in between them.

"Oh Jake man! Do you know how much we missed you!" Quil cheered.

"It's good to have you back!" Embry yelled.

Half an hour later we all were still laughing and hanging out like the old days. Rachel and Emily had even set up at welcome party for me at the place where we usually have the bonfires, the First Beach. The sun was almost setting. The scene was mesmerizing. I cannot believe that I had missed so much time with my family and friends.

It turned out that there were a lot of things I had missed. Emily had went to the doctor's office last weekend, and it was confirmed that she was pregnant again. Her 3-year-old son, Adam, was very exicted to have a younger sibiling. Sam and Emily both were in tears, and so were the other wolf girls. Paul had married my sister, Rachel, for almost 4 years now, but they still waited to have kids because of Billy's health. Kim and Jared were already married for 5 years, and they even had a 1-year-old daughter Samantha. Claire and Quil had just started to date, because of her age. Embry, Seth, Collin, and the other younger wolves had still not imprinted. When I met Leah I was shocked. She looked cheery and gleeful; nothing like the old Leah I used to run patrols with. I later found from Seth that she had imprinted on Sam and Emily's son, Adam. Talk about an awkward relationship. I also learned from Seth that Charlie and Sue were going out. That made me laugh out loud. A vampire's father dating a wolves mother. This world is a crazy, crazy place.

I decided to visit Charlie then. Not to know about his relationship with Sue, but any news about Bella and the other bloodsuckers. And to persuade him to put down the _Have you seen this boy? _flyers for all of La Push, Forks, and even Seattle. They were just embarrasing. I drove my Rabbit to his house. Surprisingly, it was still in a good shape. I could see Chief Swan's police cruiser outside his house. That meant he was at home. I walked up the stairs easily. You can hear the sound of the television from here. Charlie was watching some football game. Typical. I knocked on the door. The sound of the footsteps coming closer. He opend the door, and surprise lit his face as soon as he saw me.

"Jacob!" Charlie whispered. His eyes wide, and mouth hanging open slightly.

"Yeah Charlie. It's me. Jacob Black." He smiled and gestured me to come in. His house was exactly how I remembered. I could even smell Bella's scent. I closed my eyes, took a deep breath, and sat down on the couch opposite of Charlie.

"It's so good to see you Jacob! You have no idea how much your friends and your father missed you. They all must be dying from happiness right now. Do they know your are here?"

"Yea. I just came from La Push."

We continued to talk about family, business, and the game. I was just about to ask Charlie about Bella and the bolldsucker when I heard a car stop in front of his house. The engine cut down. The purr of the car was very quiet. That made me think that it must be an expensive car. The door opened and closed. Rhythmic foot steps came closer. The scent of the person was not familiar to me. It smelled very...addicting. Like a drug. The door bell rang, and Charlie stood up to get the door.

"Oh my god! Ness! Come in Come in! You've grown up so much." Charlie exclaimed and I could hear him hugging the person. He had obviously missed her a lot. There was a laugh from the door that sound like ringing bells.

Charlie entered the living room, pulling her with hime. As soon as I looked at her I was lost.

She was the most beautiful and the hottest girl I have ever seen. Perfectly long legs covered in skinny jeans. She was wearing a black and white T-shirt that made her look so perfect. She had to body to kill for. I did not believe that even supermodels would have a body like this. She had reddish-brown hair that hung to her waist in absolutely perfect ringlets. She was tall and slender, and perfectly shaped and curved in the right places. Her skin was pale, but it was cream and roses. Her face was a perfect heart shape. Her cheeks were light pink, and were high cheek-boned. But her eyes were the most beautiful of all. My world shifted as soon as I looked into them. It wasn't gravity holding me to earth anymore. It was her.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for not updating soon! Thank you ssooo much for all the reviews I've gotten! you have no ides how much it means to me. I need your help! <strong>PLEASE MESSAGE ME IDEAS ABOUT WHAT SHOULD I DO IN THE NEXT CHAPTERS! <strong>thank you soo much for reading my story!


	4. Chapter 4

GUYS! I NEED HELP! IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE THIS STORY THEN I NEED IDEAS. I HAVE A LOT OF HOMEWORK SINCE SCHOOL STARTED AND IT WOULD BE AWESOME IF YOU COULD SEND ME LIKE AN OUTLINE OR ANY IDEAS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER OR THE STORY PLEASE! THANK YOU. A LITTLE TEASER FOR CHAP 4 ;) Jacob Black "Uh, Hi." She said in that bell-like voice. She looked at me curiously like she knew who I was but having a hard time accepting that fact. I forgot how to speak, or even open my mouth. I was staring at her like an idiot. Then Charlie cleared his throat loudly. I took a deep breath, her scent filling me from head to toe, and then we both looked at him. "Uh Nessa, this is my friends' son Jacob Black," Charlie introduced me, "from La Push." Her eyes darkened like she understood some hidden meaning behind my name. Charlie turned to me and looked up because of the height difference. "Jacob, this is Vanessa Cullen, Edward Cullen's younger sister." I was still dazzled by her beauty to even look at Charlie, but the bloodsuckers name brought me back in present. I let the words sink in. My eyes widen in horror at what I had just heard. Holy Shit! 


End file.
